


Pack

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: 30 Days of Writing [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Multi, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small group of werewolves comes to town, joins Beacon Hills High School, and decides that their lunch time would be filled by bullying two freshmen wolves they find in the music room. Little do they know that Beacon Hills is the territory of a very stable pack that don't like bullying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack

Stiles looked at Scott, confused, as Scott’s head shot up. He only does that when he’s listening to something no one else can hear. And of course Stiles is worried because Scott only reacts that violently when he hears something that really upsets him, but Stiles is also concerned about keeping the secret so he kicks Scott under the table.

“Subtle!” He hissed.

“Come on.” Scott told him, getting up.

“What’s going on?” Stiles asked, following Scott up, leaving his lunch on the table but grabbing both their backpacks as Scott was too distracted to grab his own.

“Come on.” Scott repeated, hurrying down the empty halls. They reached the music room soon and now Stiles could hear what Scott had been hearing. There was a fight going on. Stiles dropped both the bags and opened his bag to pull out the brass knuckles his dad had given him when he started high school and that Stiles altered with runes to make them work on supernatural creatures as well as humans. Scott didn’t need brass knuckles, for obvious reasons.

When Scott say Stiles was ready to go he threw the door open and they stepped inside. And both of them froze. This is not what they expected. At least not what Stiles expected. Scott probably wasn’t as surprised as he could hear it all lot better when they were outside but Stiles was definitely shocked.

Liam and Mason were in the middle of the room, back-to-back and facing a crowd of other freshmen as they stood all around them. Liam and Mason both had black eyes and they were breathing hard. Stiles took a moment to play proud Mama-Wolf because his pups finally got complete control over their healing to help keep the secret before anger shot through him because the other freshmen were bruised as well and there were three times as many of them, if they weren’t against two werewolves it wouldn’t have even been a fight. It would’ve been a beating.

“What the hell is going on here?!” Stiles demanded, protective instinct kicking in.

“They’re faggots.” One freshman spat. “They deserve to be beaten.”

“Control.” Stiles whispered to Scott, knowing he’d need the reminder to keep his eyes brown.

“They’re wolves.” Scott growled, his eyes flashing.

Stiles blinked. “Well then don’t mind me.”

Scott growled, eyes flashing. All the freshmen growled back, eyes glowing gold.

“Keep it civil though.” Stiles cut in. “I don’t need to be explaining another destroyed music room.” Coming up with a story after that giant chicken exploded goop all over the music room was not fun for Stiles. He didn’t want to come up with another story.

“We don’t use that word here.” Scott told them.

“Says who?” One demanded. He was clearly the leader, despite having gold eyes like the rest.

“Me.” Scott told him.

“They said you’d say that when you came to help them.” The leader said, jerking his head towards Liam and Mason. “But you’re four wolves, and that one’s obviously freshly turned,” he pointed at Mason, “and there’s nine of us. You’re not a threat.”

“I’m not a wolf.” Stiles raised his hand. “Just smell like one.”

“Even better.” The leader grinned. “I’ll just kill you and take your power and your territory and we can go back to how we were at Haven.”

“You do realize there’s more than four of us, right?” Liam asked. Stiles figured the others were coming now, judging by the smirk on Liam’s face.

“We can easily beat however many of you little mutts there are.”

Scott dropped his shift. “You really are an idiot.”

The door opened again behind Scott and Stiles and the others stepped in. Isaac went straight to Scott’s side, making sure his mate was okay. Liam and Mason rushed over from the circle the other wolves had made around them to stand with their back. Lydia went straight to Stiles, checking him over in worry for injures. Jackson trailed behind her, just holding Stiles’s neck while Lydia checked him over. Stiles relaxed with a smile.

“Kira’s tutoring the freshmen girl.” Lydia told Scott without taking her eyes of Stiles.

“Derek’s been told but he doesn’t want to leave work if he doesn’t have to.” Malia told Scott, smiling at her pack’s interactions.

“We don’t need him for this one.” Scott smiled, his hand tangled in Isaac’s. “It’s just pups that need to be trained.”

The others grinned.

“We can still beat you.” The leader declared.

“Who the fuck are you?” Isaac demanded.

“My name is Samuel. And I’m about to become an alpha.” With that declaration Samuel dove forward, his lackeys right behind him, as he rushed for Scott’s throat.

Scott shifted seamlessly, grabbing the clawed hand Samuel swung towards him and ducked under it, pulling and pushing the arm to swing Samuel towards Isaac, knowing his boyfriend would really enjoy getting to pin the little shit to the floor. He laughed, grinned, and dropped his shift as he watched his pack easily jumped forward, half of them not even bothering to shift, and grab the eight other wolves and pin them to the floor.

“Well Scotty?” Stiles asked. He was still standing in the same place but his hand was thrust out, a string of blue light connecting him to one of the other wolves, pinning him to the floor with his magic.

Scott smiled at his best friend and walked over to where Isaac was sitting on Samuel’s back. “Have fun?” Scott asked.

Isaac grinned. “I like protecting you.”

“I like you being happy.” Scott grinned back.

“Disgusting.” Samuel spat.

“What do you have against us?” Scott asked.

“You’re monsters.”

“What for loving another man?” Stiles asked, looking over.

“It’s unnatural.” One of the other wolves spat. Lydia punched him.

“You’re a fucking werewolf.” Stiles reminded him. “Can’t get more unnatural with that. And it’s not actually unnatural as every other primate species ever has also had gay relationships. We ain’t weird boy. You just a hater.”

Lydia and Jackson sighed together at their boyfriend’s weirdness.

Scott just smirked. “He has a point.”

“Just kill us and be done.” Samuel spat.

Scott snorted. “Dude really? Where were you brought up? I’m not going to kill you.”

“Haven.” One of the other wolves said. He hadn’t spoken once yet and he looked the mot scared of all of them.

“I’ve heard of them.” Brett said. “It’s a private school for werewolf kids. But it’s all the way out in the Rocky Mountians in Colorado.”

“So why are you all here?” Scott asked, looking at them.

“They probably ran off.” Mason told him. “Brett was telling me about that school. Satomi was going to send him there to help him learn control but he got it down before she had to make the call. They have strict control rules there and if you break them, you’re disciplined. And judging by these guys, that’s probably the case.”

Samuel snarled.

“I’d say that’s a yes.” Lydia smiled from her spot on the floor next to Jackson, who was sitting on one of the werewolves.

“Well maybe we’ll just send you back there and let them…discipline.” Scott grinned.

“I’ll make the call.” Lydia declared, getting to her feet. She kissed Jackson’s head and then Stiles’s cheek on her way out the door.

Scott crouched down to get close to Samuel. “You fucked up coming here boy. We are not a pack of mutts. We are werewolves. We defeated the Alpha Pack. We captured the Nogitsune. We stopped the Benefactor. We’ve proven again and again that we are strong. You did not have a chance little pup. Especially after you called my pups faggots. That’s not a very nice word. I’ll have to send along a message that you need your mouth cleaned out as well.”

Samuel growled.

Scott tsked and flicked Samuel between the eyes. “Be good pup. Or I might let Malia take a swing at you. She lived ten years as an actual cougar and she could tear you to bits.”

Samuel stiffened, glancing at Malia.

She grinned in a show of her teeth and waved a little, her claws out as she clicked them together.

Samuel glanced at the others, who were all grinning and obviously at ease despite having a potential threat in their mist. Stiles was even annoying Jackson with little tendrils of his power, tickling Jackson and making him snarl playfully. They were at ease. They knew there was absolutely no risk. Samuel sighed, knowing he was beat.

“You’ll pay for this.” He whispered. “You will all pay for this humiliation.”

Scott laughed. “No we won’t.”

*

Malia grinned as she looked around the room. Her alpha was tucked into the side of his mate with matching grins on their faces. Her mentor, Stiles, was between Lydia and Jackson his head on Jackson’s chest while Lydia laid on him. Jackson had his arms wrapped around both of them, reaching out and rubbing Lydia’s shoulder and Stiles’s chest. All three of them were smiling sleepily and contently, a look Malia was delighted to see so often on all their faces, especially Stiles since he hadn’t had that on for a long time after the Nogitsune incident. Kira was curled up under a blanket near Scott and Isaac, looking comfortable and warm amongst the couples and trio. Her brother, Liam, was laying on the floor with his head in Mason’s lap and Malia was so glad that Liam had Mason to keep him grounded. She couldn’t wait until she had someone like that.

“Hey there cousin.”

Malia looked around the corner she was leaning on to look towards the front door. She smiled at the sight of Derek. “Hey.”

“Everyone alright from today?”

“We’re good.” Malia nodded. “It was just nine overconfident kids who didn’t know just how strong we are.”

“And judging by your grin Scott even let you threaten them.” Derek surmised.

Malia grinned wider.

“Come on in Derek!” Scott called out.

“But stop and get chips on the way!” Liam shouted.

There was the sound of a lump and when Malia looked back at them Mason was grinning and Liam was rubbing his forehead.

Derek rolled his eyes but ducked into the kitchen to grab some bags of chips. Malia followed him into the room and sat next to him on the open couch grabbing one of the bags before Derek could toss it someone else.

As Malia ripped the bag open and popped the first chip in her mouth, she grinned wide. This is what she needed right now. She needed her cousin by her side and her brothers and sisters and alpha around her, infusing the air with their mixed scent of family and pack. This is what she’d missed alone in the forest. The sense of family, protection, love. This was pack.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to submit a prompt for upcoming days come visit me over on [tumblr](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/)


End file.
